A conventional method for generating an electronic signature is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015012812. The conventional method includes receiving a representative signal of handwritten signature inputted by a signer and a dynamic image that presents a motion of the signer during signing of the handwritten signature captured by a dynamic image capturing module as the handwritten signature is being inputted, and compiling a data file that includes the representative signal and the dynamic image to be used in subsequent verification of whether the resultant electronic signature is actually made by the genuine signer. However, the electronic signature generated by the conventional method can only be used to verify the authenticity of a signature, and cannot prevent a situation where an electronic document embedded with the conventional electronic signature is tampered with in a manner that only content therein, for example a check mark of a checkbox, is altered while the electronic signature remains untouched.